Theme 88: Win
by Garnet-Moon
Summary: Fem!England: Amelia just stared at her boyfrined and prayed this was all a joke. Prayed that Alfred had not lost her in a card game to Ivan Braginski. Requested by Dark Fenrir.


**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga and anime series do not belong to me**

**Requested by Dark Fenrir: a continuation of one of my themes from Cold Summer**

Theme 88:Win

Amelia just stared at Alfred, eyes silently pleading, begging that this wasn't happening. That her boyfriend had not bet her in a poker game and had not lost to his long-time rival and enemy Ivan Braginski. She waited for him to grin stupidly at her and tell her that it was all a joke but he didn't. For perhaps the first time in his life Alfred Jones looked helpless. It was that look on his face that told Amelia all she needed to know.

"You bastard." She whispered and without warning her hand shot forward and slapped him across the cheek. "You complete and utter bastard." Her tone was soft and quiet which only gave her words more impact. How could he do this to her? How many times had he told her that he was quitting? How often had he been warned? It didn't matter now. He had lost and so was she. Her eyes turned away from Alfred; unable to look at him and focused on her...owner. Her fist clenched and she could feel her nails draw blood; she would admit to being a proud woman and the idea of someone betting her and winning her was repulsive. This wasn't the dark ages; but it seemed like the dark nature of men would never change.

Ivan Braginski stared back at her with a taunting smile on his face. Unnatural violet eyes looked her up and down; a prize he had won. Tears burned in the corner of her eyes, she didn't deserve this. She had come here to work as a teacher at the local school because her boyfriend had landed a fancy new job in his company. It was supposed to be the beginning of a new future for them and now-

"Miss Kirkland." She returned her attention back to Ivan. "As you already know your boyfriend betted you in a poker game against me da?" She nodded. "He lost, and badly I must say, so as you can see you now belong to me. Now you can refuse of course but then poor Alfred would have to repay me some other way." She wasn't stupid or naïve enough to miss the threat in his words. If she didn't go along with this he would ruin Alfred. By all accounts she had the right to just leave and never speak to either of them again. She could walk out of this unscathed and leave Alfred to face the mess he'd brought upon himself. Unwillingly she glanced across at him; he was stark white and she could see the fear on his face. There was no way she could turn him over to Ivan, no way she could betray him the way he had betrayed her.

"I understand Mr. Braginski." Her voice resembled steel and ice. He clapped his hands together.

"Excellent, that will save us any unpleasant business da." She was subject to the full intensity of his strange eyes. "Please pack your things by tomorrow Miss Kirkland, I'll send a car to fetch you. Once you've arrived at my house we can discuss your future da." She nodded and watched as he walked away as calmly as he came. Without bothering to glare at her boy- at her ex-boyfriend she entered their house to get her clothes.

It was an uncomfortable and trying few hours as Alfred pleaded with her to forgive him. She had to hear the tale about how he had lost most of his money but if he could win the next hand they'd both have been rich. He'd been sure to win until "that commie bastard" cheated and had somehow won. She was sick of listening to his excuses and ended up kicking him out of her room. Her body felt numb and was running on auto-drive. What the hell would Ivan want her to do? Would she still be allowed to work as a teacher? Amelia loved teaching and her new job was great.

That night she heard Alfred snore from the couch and only then did she allow the tears in her eyes to fall. She curled up in to a ball and started to sob as the gravity of the situation hit her: she was no longer in control of her own life. Her tears tasted salty on her tongue and she was sure her eyes were red and puffy, but she didn't care. Her life was ruined. Wiping one of her eyes she started to review everything she knew about Ivan Braginski. He was a shady business man who worked for a rival company. He was apparently quite wealthy and was often seen around the casinos. He was usually seen with one of his three assistants and the only family he had were two sisters. She didn't know much about his personality, only what Alfred told her and she doubted that it was true, only that he was scary and had connections with the darker side of life. Rumours of Mafia and crime followed him and he was absolutely ruthless to his foes. Perfect. Exhausted from her tears she finally let herself drift off to sleep.

**The next day**

By the time his car turned up she was almost glad to leave. She'd had to listen to Alfred swearing he'd get her back and his apologies for a good three hours and if she didn't leave soon she would punch him. Not a word had been spoken from her to him, he wouldn't even get a goodbye. A man stepped out of the car and introduced himself as Toris Laurinatis.

"May I take your bag Miss Kirkland?" She nodded and handed him the medium sized blue suitcase. Everything else was in her handbag. Without a look back she opened the door and slid inside. Despite the car door she could hear the voices form outside.

"Toris don't do this please, take her away somewhere and by the time Ivan figures it out We'll both be gone." Amelia shook her head, he never gave up did he?

"You know I have no choice Alfred. Ivan is my boss, I can't disobey him. Be thankful it's not you, there's nothing you can do."

"I'm going to get her back somehow Toris." She highly doubted that. As if she would take him back at all. She turned away and settled herself in the chair. It was definitely the nicest car she'd been in. Toris came back and tried to make some polite small talk with her, but she really wasn't in the mood so the ride passed in silence. The car drove past a couple of "bad" neighbourhoods and eventually came to the nicer part of town. They stopped in front of one of the larger houses. She stepped out of the car and clutched her bag a little tighter to her chest. So this was her new house. She heard Toris get her suitcase out the back and she slowly walked up to the door. As if by magic the door swung open, and taking it as a sign to enter she stepped inside. The inside was just as grand as the outside though it wasn't flashy or gaudy either.

"Ah, Miss Kirkland you've arrived, very good da." She saw Ivan walk down the stairs towards her. He was dressed in black and towered over her. One ice cold hand took hers and shook it slowly. "I hope you come to enjoy your stay in my house Miss Kirkland." She couldn't help but let out a snort at that and pulled her hand away.

"I assure you Mr. Braginski given the circumstances that will not be possible." Her tone was just as sharp and icy as it was yesterday. It wasn't just Alfreds fault that she was here. His face remained welcoming and smiling but she detected a sudden tenseness in his posture.

"I hope you will change your mind. Now it is almost time for lunch so would you please join me in the dining room?" Knowing she had little choice she merely nodded and followed after him.

_-Line Break-_

OK, she wasn't mad enough not to enjoy the fantastic meal in front of her. Ivan hadn't said much and she guessed he was hoping she would soften a bit from food and drink. He was in for a surprise. Amelia Kirkland was not a possession to be owned and bartered with. She put her cutlery down and crossed her arms.

"You said you wanted to talk Mr Braginski." He smiled and sat a little straighter on his chair.

"Yes Miss Kirkland I still do. I know that you aren't happy with this arrangement or what occurred between Alfred and myself." She snorted again, understatement of the century. "But I must confess that when someone offers me a treasure I want to take it. Especially if that person does not guard it well." She frowned.

"I'm nobody's treasure Mr Braginski. The only reason I am here is because of my own bleeding heart and the stupidity and arrogance of two men." Her voice was hostile. "Now please tell me what the hell you want me to do while I'm here." He let out a sigh and sat back, a slightly troubled expression on his face.

"The only thing I want you to do is provide me with company during the evenings." She glared.

"I am not some common prosti-"

"No!" He leant forward quite suddenly and she looked startled. "No. I would never ask you to do that, da." He sighed again. "Let me be truthful with you, I am a lonely man Miss Kirkland. No-one wants to come near me at all, they fear my power and influence, they fear my connections and my presence. Even my sister is slightly scared of me, and the other one scares me. Do you have any idea what it is like, to be completely alone da?" He shook his head. "It is horrible. I only want someone to talk to, someone who won't run, who won't agree with my every opinion because they're scared I'll hurt them. I want you to be that person."

"Am I free to carry out my life as it was before?"

"Of course." She took a deep breath and leant back on her chair. This was...not what she had expected. She had thought to be treated as a maid or slave until Alfred figured some way out of this for both for them. She hadn't been prepared for the stark loneliness in his voice or the desperate emotion in his eyes. Her heart had melted slightly, not enough to forgive him for what he'd done, but enough to not leave him alone.

"Very well Mr Br- Ivan." He looked up at her and she allowed the frown to disappear. "I'll become a companion for you." A smile broke across his face and she fought the blush that rose to her cheeks. He looked quite handsome wh-. Don't even go their Amelia! He's still keeping you against your will and he was willing to treat you like a prize.

His hand took hers again and this time he raised it to his lips. She felt the lightest brush on her skin which sent a gallon of blood rushing to her face.

"Thank you Mis- Amelia. You shall not regret this." Looking into his odd eyes she hoped she wasn't making a big mistake. Still despite her misgivings she was able to give his hand a light squeeze and a small semi-smile.

**AN: If you've read my story Cold Summer then you know what this is about but it can also be read as a standalone. Unfortunately I don't have time to turn this into a full story so this one-shot will have to do. I know it's not really romantic but come on her whole life has just been uprooted she's not going to just leap into the arms of the one who did it right? Hope you liked this Dark Fenrir!**


End file.
